Polls
Do you have Super Smash Bros. Ultimate? Yes No Which of Daisy's alts in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is your favorite? Default Green Pink Blue Red Purple White Black Who is your favorite voice actress for Princess Daisy? Jessica Chisum Jen Taylor Deanna Mustard Which character type best matches Daisy's character? All-Around Speed Strenght Technique Who should become Daisy's new gal pal? Zelda Samus Inkling Pauline Ribbon Girl Isabelle Paulutena Lucina Bayonetta Wii Fit Trainer Past Polls Here is an archive of past polls used on the We Are Daisy wikia's front page and Chatroom. Which alternate Daisy should appear in Mario Kart 9? Daisyette Yellow Bronze Daisy Cat Daisy Gold Daisy Classic Daisy Baby Yellow Bronze Gold Cat Classic Daisy Which of Daisy's courses is your favorite? Daisy Cruiser Daisy Circuit Daisy Hills Sweet Sweet Canyon Sweet Sweet Kingdom Daisy Garden Backtrack The Palace Which of these TV Tropes apply to Daisy best? Tomboy Princess: A princess who is a Tomboy. Tomboy with a Girly Streak: A rough-and-tumble tomboy has a (usually unexpected) feminine side. Genki Girl:Cutesy, hyperactive girl. Fiery Redhead: A redhead with a personality as fiery as their hair. The Ingenue: A young female character is naive and innocent, often to a fault. Action Girl: An adventurous girl. Cute Bruiser: A cute character who fights with a Bruiser style. Who do you think Daisy has the best relationship with? Mario Luigi Princess Peach Rosalina Yoshi Toad Birdo Toadette Baby Daisy Who do you think Daisy has the worst relationship with? Bowser Bowser Jr. Wario Waluigi Wendy O. Koopa Tatanga Are you going to get Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (if you don't have a Switch, imagine you have one) Yes No In which one of these Daisy's companies would you like to worK? Princess Radio Princess ORANGE Daisy Kart Sportswear Are you going to try to collect all 5 Daisy amiibo cards? Try? I'll be the first to have all of them! Sure, though it might take a while. Do you have any idea how many packages I need for that? Are you planning on getting the upcoming Mario Sports Superstars? If I had a 3DS, yes Of course I am No, not at all Have you seen the Super Mario Bros. movie? If so, did you like it? I haven't seen it, but I want to. I haven't seen it and I'm also not interested. I've seen it and I liked it. I've seen it, but I didn't like it. According to you, what is the chance that Daisy will be in the next Mario game? 0 - 20% 20 - 40% 40 - 60% 60 - 80% 80 - 100% Did you get a Daisy amiibo for Christmas? Yes No What is the best We-Are-Daisy accomplishment of the first year? Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume. Daisy's amiibo. Daisy's major appearance in the Mario Sports Superstars trailer and on the cover of the game. Something else. How many Daisy amiibos do you own? 0 1 2 3 more than 3 Which dress colour would be best for Daisy A mostly yellow dress (like she has right now) A mostly orange dress A different colour Is Daisy your #1 favourite character? Yes, definitely! She's one of my favourites, but not my top favourite. I like her, but not as much as other characters. If you got the opporturnity to meet Daisy in person, what would be the first thing you'd do when you see her? I'd remain calm and introduce myself. I'd keep looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth! I'd shout: "Oh my god, you're Daisy!!!" I'd run straight at her and give her a hug! Daisy's amiibo is out and many fans already have it. But how are you actually treating your Daisy amiibo(s)? I took it out of the box, but I didn't really look at it after that. I gave it a nice spot where I frequently see it. To work or to school, I'm always bringing it with me! How many different games with Daisy in it have you played? (you can make an estimate if you don't remember all of them) less than 5 more than 5 more than 10 more than 15 more than 20 more than 25 more than 30 Which Mario Strikers game do you prefer? Super Mario Strikers (Mario Smash Football) Mario Strikers Charged Do you want Daisy to get a different voice actor? Yes No Which one of Daisy's karts do you prefer? The Bloom Coach The Power Flower The Birthday Girl The Light Dancer This is a special poll: who do you want to see as a new member for the decision committee? RikiiU OrangeDaisy Lynda44 Sonicboom403 Queenlummy Thunderlina Divine34 If you had the chance, would you change something about Daisy? Yes, a lot. Maybe a few things. No, she looks perfectly fine already. What sport in Mario Sports Superstars are you looking forward to the most? Baseball Tennis Golf Soccer Horse racing Are you looking forward to Mario Party: Star Rush? Yes, absolutely! A little bit No, not at all Who do you want to see as a DC member? Jourdon OrangeDaisy Sonicboom403 Lynda44 Princess Daisy Farting in Tight Jeans CAHoltz Divine34 Queenlummy DaisyDreamzzz What is your favourite Mario & Sonic game? Mario & Sonic... ...at the Olympic Games ...at the Olympic Winter Games ...at the London 2012 Olympic Games ...at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ...at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games What is your favourite Mario Kart game? Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 If the upcoming NX has a Daisy game as a launch title, will you buy the system then? Very likely Likely Unlikely Highly unlikely Do you like Baby Daisy? Yes No I don't like or dislike her. I'm neutral. Who should become a new member of the decision committee? Seinc Jourdon The Magic DaisyDreamzzz Lynda44 Divine34 OrangeDaisy Sonicboom403 Have you pre ordered the Daisy amiibo? Of course, on the day it was announced. Yes, some days ago. No, not yet, but I'll do it soon. No, I'll buy it when it's in the shops. Which one is your favourite? Old Daisy (yellow and white) New Daisy (yellow and orange) Baby Daisy Mario & Sonic on Wii U will come out in a few days. Are you going to buy it? Yes, definitely! Yes, but I won't buy it on launch day. I don't know yet. No, because I don't like the game. No, because I don't have a Wii U. Which of Daisy's outfits is your favourite? Her old yellow and white dress Her current yellow and orange dress Her sports outfit Her miniskirt Her bike outfit Her Mario Strikers outfit Her Mario Strikers Charged outfit Het winter outfit Her swimsuit/leotard What is your favourite Daisy-themed music? Oh! Daisy (Princess Daisy Theme) (Super Mario Land) Daisy Cruiser (Mario Kart) Daisy Circuit (Mario Kart) Daisy Hills (Mario Kart) Sweet Sweet Canyon (Mario Kart) Daisy Garden (Mario Hoops 3-on-3) Daisy Garden (Mario Sports Mix) Daisy's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged) Other Which of these game series with Daisy in it is your favourite? Mario Kart Mario Strikers Mario Party Mario Tennis Mario Golf Mario Baseball Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games How long have you been a fan of princess Daisy? Less than 1 year More than 1 year More than 2 years More than 3 years More than 4 years More than 5 years What is the main thing you would like to see for Daisy? An amiibo Daisy as a unique character in Smash Daisy in the next Super Mario game A game in Sarasaland A new series of games with Daisy Other Why did you join the We Are Daisy group? To get a Daisy amiibo To get Daisy in more games To get more Daisy merchandises To prove that she has a big potential A combination of the above Other (You can specify it in the Chatroom section of the wikia!) Why do you like Daisy? Because of her tomboyish personality Because of her sassy side Because she's almost always happy Because of her looks Because of her voice A combination of the above Other Would you prefer a new game/ serie with Daisy in a main role or a remake such as New Super Mario Land? A new game/ serie A remake Which pose would you prefer for a Daisy amiibo? Her artwork from Mario Kart 7 Her artwork from Mario Party 8 Her artwork from Mario Party 6 Her artwork from Mario Kart DS Her artwork from Mario Kart Wii Other (you can specify it in the Chatroom section of the wikia!) What is your most favourite kingdom of Sarasaland? Birabuto Kingdom Chai Kingdom Easton Kingdom Muda Kingdom All 4 are equally best/worst Which name would you prefer for a game or a game serie in which one Daisy would be the heroine? Super Daisy Land Super Princess Daisy Sarasaland adventures Super Daisy World Other (you can specify it in the Chatroom section of the wikia!) Do you prefer old Daisy or new Daisy? Old New Which Daisy themed Mario Kart course is your favourite? Daisy Cruiser Daisy Circuit Daisy Hills Sweet Sweet Canyon How should Daisy appear in the next Smash Bros? Playable, unique character in her Sports Outfit Playable, unique character in her Dress Playable, semi-clone / alternate of Peach Assist Trophy More Trophies What is your favourite Badge of Daisy from the Nintendo Badge Arcade so far? Mario & Friends Badge Chocolate Mario & Friends Badge Daisy in Standard Bike (Mario Kart 8 Badge) Baby Daisy in Standard Kart (Mario Kart 8 Badge) Daisy in Train Wagon (Mario Party 10 Badge) Other What colour is Daisy's hair? Brown Orange Red Other Category:Navigation Category:Fan-made Content